Everything's Not Awesome
Everything's Not Awesome is a song from The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. Lyrics Original :Mayhem ::Everything's not awesome :Banarnar ::Everything's not cool :Unikitty ::I am so depressed :Balthazar ::Everything's not awesome :Benny ::Whoa, I think I finally get Radiohead :Batman ::(spoken) Bro, you should check out Elliot Smith. :Mayhem ::What's the point? There's no hope ::Awesomeness was a pipedream :MetalBeard ::Aye, my spirits be at the bottom of the sea :Batman ::Love's not real, I just wanna eat carbs ::Pass the ice cream :Cream Cone ::(spoken) I am not a thing you can just use to fill emotional voids with. :Wyldstyle ::(spoken) Stop, everyone, okay, just listen. ::(singing) Everything's not awesome ::But that doesn't mean that it's hopeless and bleak ::Everything's not awesome ::But in my heart, I believe (General Mayhem: I believe) ::We can make things better if we stick together (If we stick together) ::Side by side, you and I, we will build it together (Yeah, we'll be together) ::Build it together (Together forever) ::All together now :Everyone ::This song's gonna get stuck inside your ::This song's gonna get stuck inside your ::This song's gonna get stuck inside your ::This song's gonna get stuck inside your :Wyldstyle ::Heart :Everyone ::Everything's not awesome ::Things can't be awesome all of the time ::It's not realistic expectation ::But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try ::To make everything awesome ::In a less likely, unrealistic kind of way ::We should maybe aim for not bad ::'Cause not bad, well that would be real great ::Everything is better when we stick together (We stick together) ::Side by side, you and I, we will sing it together (Always together) ::Party forever (Together) ::This song's gonna get stuck inside your ::This song's gonna get stuck inside your :Wyldstyle ::Heart Lightning McQueen's Adventures of The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part :and Hugo ::Everything's not awesome :and Banarnar ::Everything's not cool :Unikitty ::I am so depressed :McMissile ::Everything's not awesome :and James ::Whoa, I think (he) I finally get (gets) Radiohead :Filmore ::(spoken) Bro, you should check out Elliot Smith. :Mother ::What's the point? There's no hope ::Awesomeness was a pipedream :MetalBeard ::Aye, my spirits be at the bottom of the sea :Batman ::Love's not real, I just wanna eat carbs ::Pass the ice cream :Discord ::(spoken) I am not a thing you can just use to fill emotional voids with. :Bubblegum ::(spoken) Stop, everyone, okay, just listen. ::(singing) Everything's not awesome ::But that doesn't mean that it's hopeless and bleak ::Everything's not awesome ::But in my heart, I believe (Finn the Human: I believe) ::We can make things better if we stick together (????, ??? and ????: If we stick together) ::Side by side, you and I, we will build it together (???: Yeah, we'll be together) :??? ::Build it together (???: Together forever) :??? ::All together now :and ????? ::This song's gonna get stuck inside your ::This song's gonna get stuck inside your ::This song's gonna get stuck inside your ::This song's gonna get stuck inside your :Wyldstyle ::Heart :and Team McQueen ::Everything's not awesome ::Things can't be awesome all of the time ::It's not realistic expectation ::But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try ::To make everything awesome ::In a less likely, unrealistic kind of way ::We should maybe aim for not bad ::'Cause not bad, well that would be real great ::Everything is better when we stick together (We stick together) ::Side by side, you and I, we will sing it together (Always together) ::Party forever (Together) ::This song's gonna get stuck inside your ::This song's gonna get stuck inside your :Wyldstyle ::Heart Trivia * * * * Category:Songs Category:Sad Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:The LEGO Movie Songs